


High School Sweethearts

by ballroompink



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Young Alice and FP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink





	High School Sweethearts

_“You remember our Homecoming, Alice? Hal? Back in the day? Castles in the Clouds? Your mom ever tell you about that night?”_

_“Just that she and my dad were king and queen.”_

_“Yeah, they were. … Of hell.”_

 

Fine, FP thinks to himself, if Alice wants to paint a picture of Alice and Hal being high school sweethearts for her darling daughter then so be it. But he remembers a different story, a different set of sweethearts.

High school may have ended with Alice and Hal, but theirs was a larger part. Not only to him … surely. 

He and Alice grew up together on the South Side, he the heir to the Southside Serpents and she the daughter of a drunkard. He could recall the first day she changed from scrappy neighbor to the still point of the turning world. His world. It was the first day of summer break before the beginning of ninth grade. She wasn’t a knockout like the older girls he knew from the neighborhood or movies or TV, but she sparkled coming out of Sweetwater River – Southsiders didn’t go to the North Side Community Pool. Being a male of his age, he was completely inept at romancing her over the following year. He teased, she gave it right back, they parried, they retreated into their unrespected corners. 

A week before sophomore year, she made a move. She was hanging sheets out on the line and he was strolling back from the barbershop. She yelled out a compliment about his back-to-school haircut and it was evident she didn’t want to go back inside her trailer - he could hear her parents yelling at each other, everyone always did. So he kept talking to her. (It wasn’t a struggle.) After nearly an hour of pleasant conversation, Alice blurted out, “Are you going to ask me out or what, FP?” He choked out a yes and they decide to hit up the Twilight the following night. They went out that night and the next night (to Pop’s) and the next and the next for the next year and a half. 

They had their ups and downs, they had terrible tempers and knew how to push each other’s buttons. They got off on it. Fred and Mary would roll their eyes at the tempestuous couple, wondering if this was the week that it was all too much. Fred would always temper his words to FP during one of their bad times fearing if he said too much against Alice his friend would use it hold it against him during the good times.

The more the young couple grew up on the South Side, the more problems they seemed to face. They couldn’t just be regular teens like Fred and Mary. They had alliances to deal with. FP being the heir to the leader of the Serpents had to earn his stripes and Alice wanted to join him. So they did, and crimes were committed. Reputations were made, destroyed and later rebuilt and reinvisioned. 

Seeing as how they were merely Southsiders in the Northside den of Riverdale High and despite their very public displays of affection and animosity, Alice and FP made no impact on the social register. Even Fred and Mary made a bigger splash – they were cute, they were sweet, they were from the North Side. Hermione would give them snide looks in the halls, whisper behind Alice’s back during extracurriculars. These comments didn’t help matters - Alice’s need to get out of trailer park - one bit. Those whispers and glares stopped once Alice walked hand-in-hand with Hal down the halls of Riverdale High the beginning of senior year; Hermione and the rest of in crowd acting like they had always been best of friends. 

Hal Cooper was one of the richest, well-regarded students at school and he could have shown up with the school secretary and ended up on the Homecoming Court. It just so happened that Hermione had already determined the senior year events, and she didn’t bother with Homecoming Queen, she had her eyes on being Prom Queen alongside Hiram Lodge. 

So Alice can pretend everything is perfect and pristine when it clearly is not and maybe she can believe it. He won’t.


End file.
